


Агу!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Dracula's original brother(s), Gen, Humorous Ending, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Original Character-centric, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Иван дал брату несильный подзатыльник.— Как. Ты. Умудрился. Потерять. Брата?!





	Агу!

Иван дал брату несильный подзатыльник.  
— Как. Ты. Умудрился. Потерять. Брата?!  
Александр потупился, не зная, что сказать. Старший вампир возвёл глаза… нет, не к небу, к бренному потолку и принялся нарезать круги по комнате:  
— Ну вот и где нам его теперь искать?! Помнишь, что сказал отец, улетая на охоту?  
— «Если не уследите за Драком, шкуру спущу». Это?  
— Да! И кажется, настроен он был весьма серьёзно. Ну вот как ты мог его потерять?! Семилетнего вампирёнка, который ни летать, ни ходить даже не умеет!  
Александр Дракула молчал — а что возникать? Правда — она и в Африке правда…  
— Короче, я полетел на поиски, — Иван обернулся нетопырём и вылетел в коридор.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Саша ещё некоторое время виновато гипнотизировал пол, а потом тоже побежал искать. Правда, не в образе мыши — превращаться без надзора ему ещё запрещали.  
— Драк! Дракулёнок! Ты где? — кричал он, пытаясь найти младшего брата, который, в буквальном смысле слова, уполз от него.  
— Агу!  
Вампир остановился посреди коридора, как вкопанный, чутко прислушиваясь к звукам.  
— Агу!  
— Дракулёнок! — облегчённо выдохнул Александр, поворачивая на тихое агуканье.  
Оно вывело его на какую-то из бойниц. Приглядевшись, Александр увидел маленького вампира. Тот сидел на краю зубца, с интересом разглядывая стайку снующих по небу летучих мышей. Услышав звук шагов, он повернул голову и радостно захлопал в ладоши, увидев брата.  
— Драк, осторожней, — Саша чуть не нажил себе клок седых волос, когда увидел, что зубец, на котором сидел малыш, начал крошиться. — Я спасу тебя…  
— Агу!  
— Да-да! Всё хорошо, я рядом…  
— Агу!  
— Нет! Не надо прыгать на этом зубчике, он не выдержит!  
— Аг… — Маленький вампир поскользнулся и… и ничего с ним не стало.  
Почему? Всё очень просто — Иван пришёл, как всегда, вовремя.  
— Балда! — Он спустился к среднему брату и дал ему весьма душевный щелбан. — Чего ты с ним разговариваешь? Взял — и отнёс в безопасное место, а потом уж разглагольствуй!  
— Я… я растерялся…  
— Растерялся он! Я что, и за тобой приглядывать должен?! Так, всё! — Он отправился внутрь замка. — Драк, мы идём в комнату.  
— Агу!  
Александр надулся.  
— А со мной ты так ласково не говоришь, — он направился за братьями назад, в сумрачную обитель ночных хищников.  
— Заслужи сначала.  
— Но я же…  
— Тсс! — Иван прижал палец к губам. — Слышишь?  
— Что?  
— Как будто хлопанье крыльев… — Братья переглянулись и одновременно закричали: — Папа!!!  
— Папа, он чуть Драка не угробил!  
— Папа, а он меня бьёт!  
— Агу-у-у!  
Старый вампир сделал всемирно известный жест, включающий в своё описание «руки» и «лица».  
Утро начиналось, как всегда, спокойно.


End file.
